Just One Day
by CC the Destroyer
Summary: A Max/Fang one-shot.


_**Hello everyone! I'm taking a small break from my Harry Potter fic to bring you this! I've had this written for a while but just haven't had the time to share it with you. Anyway, here it is! I also don't have a specific time as to when this happens, I just sort of wrote it. I hope you enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: CC does not own Maximum Ride. All credit goes to James Patterson.**

* * *

"That isn't going to work!" I shouted from the bottom of the waterfall we had found just ten minutes before, "You guys are going to get seriously hurt!"

Gazzy's head popped out over the top of the cliff followed by Iggy's, "How do you know? We haven't even tried it yet!"

"Considering you aren't going to use your wings, I'm pretty sure I can guess what happens next," I shouted back, crossing my arms over my chest.

Angel surfaced from the pool that the waterfall created, which she had been under for about, oh, an hour, "Come on, Max," she said, shaking her blonde hair like a dog before looking at me with her irresistible blue eyes, "Let them try it. If they get hurt, it'll be their fault," I sighed. She did have a point, "Of course I do," she smiled, doing that freaky mind-reading thing again.

"Stop that," I said and tilted my head back up to Gazzy and Iggy's position, "God, I hope you live through this, you idiots."

"You worry too much," Fang said from his spot under a tree. He had his legs tucked underneath him, his back against the trunk of the tree, and his hands behind his head. His beautiful black wings were unfurled and relaxed around him.

"I agree with Angel," Nudge said, raising a dark eyebrow at the cliff where Iggy and Gazzy were no doubt perfecting their dangerous stunt, "If they get hurt, it's their own fault."

Suddenly, we all turned at the sound of Gazzy screaming the Cavalry Charge as he took a running leap off the cliff, followed dangerously close by a happy, blind, shouting Iggy. And, as I had predicted, it did indeed not work out as they had planned. Iggy, being more slender and a little heavier than his partner in crime, gained speed fast and slammed into Gazzy's back, "Oof!" Gazzy tumbled in mid-air and I groaned. I had told them this would end badly, did I not? The worst part came when they hit the water. Both boys landed on their stomachs- bare stomachs, I may add- with tremendous splashes and sank like stones.

"Ooh…that had to hurt," Fang flinched, but started laughing. It made me want to punch him because it was so perfect- his laugh, I mean.

"Ouch…" Angel and Nudge said.

"Should we go in after them?" I asked when they hadn't resurfaced.

"No," Angel giggled, "Watch."

Iggy's pale, strawberry blonde head came up for air first. He gasped exaggeratedly and howled in pain, "That hurt _way _more than I thought it was going to!"

Gazzy came up next, "Man, how high up were we?" he asked. His face was split in two by a smile, but his chin down to his stomach was as red as a stop sign.

"I don't know, but I think we should do it again!" Iggy laughed and hopped out of the pool, shaking his pale wings of excess water before pushing himself into the air, his arms spread out at his sides so he could feel his surroundings. However, I politely denied him. I grabbed his ankle and watched as he tried to struggle comically out of my grip.

"No way, Iggy," I said, "I have a great view of your chest and I'm thinking if you do that again, we'll be able to see your intestines."

"Really? Is it that bad?" he asked, planting his feet on the ground and feeling his chest, "Cool! Gazzy, let's go again!"

"Yeah!" Gazzy cheered from the water.

"No!" I flailed my arms, "We have to get going. Who knows when a pack of Erasers will show up?"

"She's got a point," Fang said, standing up and stretching his wings, "We should be going."

Iggy and Gazzy sighed. Gazzy puffed his cheeks, "Fine. But next time we find a spot like this, don't think you'll be able to stop us!"

"I know I won't be able to," I said, rolling my eyes, "Just don't land on your stomachs again. I don't want to see bird kid intestines in the water."

"Gross," Gazzy laughed.

"Alright. Let's go!" we pushed off of the ground, letting the air catch under our feathers and lift us higher and higher until the forest we were just in seemed small and pointless. _The benefits of being a mutant freak_, I thought with a smile, _everything seems so much smaller than you. It makes you feel so much more powerful. _

Gazzy suddenly bolted forward, "I'll race you!" he shouted at Iggy, "And I bet I'll beat your butt!"

"Bring it on, Gasman!" Iggy flew after Gazzy at high speeds. Nudge squirmed next to me.

"I wanna race!" she shouted and chased after them.

"Me too!" Angel followed eagerly.

"Stay within eyeshot!" I shouted, holding my hand out, "And, of course, they don't hear me…" I sighed and let my arm droop. A hand patted me on the top of my head.

"Time to let the kids be kids, Max," Fang said from above me, "They haven't been able to do that in a while."

"I know," I said, "I just worry, ya know? We've been on the run for so long, I just always think of the worst possible thing to happen to them when they go off like that," I watched as the others dipped and dove way ahead of Fang and I. They seemed so happy, just being able to be kids. I just wished they could be just that: normal kids. But the truth hurt; and the truth was that we were mutant bird freaks most likely brought up as test tube babies and were being chased by even freakier freaks called Erasers- those big wolf humanoids that seem to get a kick out of playing Cat and Mouse with us. I shook my head, "I just feel like I'm not doing my job as a protector. I mean, I'm supposed to save the freaking world. That's a lot of pressure for only being 15. It's sort of freaking me out here!"

"Max, Max. Relax!" Fang swooped down underneath me, his raven black wings moving in perfect sync with mine as we flew. This was actually sort of dangerous to do. Why he was doing it, I had no idea. He grabbed my face in both hands to steady it. I realized I was trembling a little, "You're doing alright so far. One step at a time. Baby steps."

"You make it sound so easy," I sighed, "You wanna do this for me? 'Cause you seem to know what you're doing."

Fang laughed his rare laugh that sent chills down my spine, "I think you have this under control. Trust me. I've seen you in action and I'm pretty sure you have this world in the palm of your hand," he kissed my forehead gently, but I felt my face get hot, from the hollow in my throat to my hairline, which reminded me that I needed a shower and soon, "Let's go see if we can beat Gazzy in a race," he smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me closer to the others and my future.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed reading this! **_

_**Reviewwwwwwwww? :3**_


End file.
